text
by truemizzie
Summary: Three years after the Fall, John wakes up to a text from Sherlock.  He texts back...for the next year.  A story of desperation, love and disbelief told through texts.  No slash.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a continuation of my last fic, "Just A Magic Trick." It ends almost three years after the Reichenbach fall, and Sherlock texts John. You don't need to read that one to understand this one, though, don't worry!

* * *

><p><span>From "Just A Magic Trick"...<span>

_**To: SH**_

_**September 14, 12:13pm**_

_Abracadabra._

_**To: JW**_

_**September 14, 5:33am**_

_Ta-da. -SH_

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**September 14, 5:34am**

Where are you, then?

**To: SH**

**September 14, 5:36am**

They were all homeless, weren't they? Your little circus? I always knew not to discredit the homeless network.

**To: SH**

**September 14, 5:37am**

How'd you manage to stop your pulse?

**To: SH**

**September 14, 5:38am**

It worked. Your seed: "Just a magic trick." I knew it seemed out of context. Mycroft left it out of the transcripts.

**To: SH**

**September 14, 5:40am**

You did say that, didn't you? I didn't just make it up?

**To: SH**

**September 14, 5:44am**

I know you must be in the country, reception's not that good.

**To: SH**

**September 14, 6:05am**

Is this a joke? Who has this phone?

**To: SH**

**September 14, 10:16am**

At brunch with Harry. Going to call Mycroft after and tell him everything.

**To: SH**

**September 14, 1:32pm**

[text]

**To: SH**

**September 14, 1:33pm**

Just got a failed message alert. You're on the border, aren't you? Just moved out of signal distance.

**To: SH**

**September 14, 1:42pm**

Didn't get one that time. Guess it was just for a second. Deciding whether or not to flee the country, are we?

**To: SH**

**September 14, 2:13pm**

Let me decide for you: don't.

**To: SH**

**September 14, 2:57pm**

Sitting on the tube with a nurse, a nursing mother and her cheating husband. Ask me how I know.

**To: SH**

**September 14, 3:03pm**

I hope you have a very annoying ringtone.

**To: SH**

**September 14, 3:04pm**

You're right, this is stupid.

**To: SH**

**September 14, 3:06pm**

Pick up your phone.

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**September 15, 10:45am**

Checked my inbox. You did text me yesterday.

**To: SH**

**September 15, 10:49am**

This isn't fair.

**To: SH**

**September 15, 11:30am**

Mary's home.

**To: SH**

**September 15, 11:31am**

She's my fiance, by the way.

**To: SH**

**September 15, 11:33am**

You knew that already, didn't you?

**To: SH**

**September 15, 2:29pm**

I'm calling Mycroft.

**To: SH**

**September 15, 2:37pm**

Called Mycroft. He didn't answer.

**To: SH**

**September 15, 2:41pm**

Please pick up.

**To: SH**

**September 15, 5:59pm**

Out for dinner. 28 Fairview Road. Come meet us if you're in the city.

**To: SH**

**September 15, 7:12pm**

It's rude to text at the table, so I didn't.

**To: SH**

**September 15, 7:14pm**

Is this one of Moriarty's men?

**To: SH**

**September 15, 7:16pm**

Mycroft, are you tricking me!

**To: SH**

**September 15, 11:18pm**

Goodnight.

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**September 16, 9:16am**

Morning.

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**September 22, 2:22pm**

Lestrade thinks you'd like Mary.

**To: SH**

**September 22, 2:24pm**

He's my Best Man.

**To: SH**

**September 22, 2:24pm**

The wedding's in a little over a week.

**To: SH**

**September 22, 2:25pm**

He won't be offended if you come take his place.

**To: SH**

**September 22, 2:26pm**

Maybe leave the bachelor party part to him, though.

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**October 1, 4:07pm**

Wedding's tomorrow. Mary just left for her mum's. Bad luck to sleep with the bride before the wedding, you know.

**To: SH**

**October 1, 4:19pm**

Of course you don't. Never mind.

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**October 2, 7:16am**

He's right, you know. You would actually like her.

**To: SH**

**October 2, 7:35am**

She's lovely. She's pretty, smart, non-intrusive. I think you'd especially like that last one.

**To: SH**

**October 2, 8:02am**

You in the city? Guests arrivals start at 11.

**To: SH**

**October 2, 8:03am**

I assume you can find the place on your own.

**To: SH**

**October 2, 9:06am**

Mrs. Hudson came to do my hair. Looks exactly the same as this morning.

**To: SH**

**October 2, 9:06am**

I can't believe she charged me for it!

**To: SH**

**October 2, 9:17am**

It's not you, is it?

**To: SH**

**October 2, 9:18am**

It was never you. Why did I even bother?

**To: SH**

**October 2, 10:44am**

Service doesn't start until noon.

**To: SH**

**October 2, 11:52am**

There's still time.

**To: SH**

**October 2, 2:01pm**

That took forever. You know how much I love having my picture taken.

**To: SH**

**October 2, 5:18pm**

There aren't any tickets left for the reception dinner, don't even bother asking.

**To: SH**

**October 2, 5:23pm**

Actually, Mrs. Hudson just dumped her plus-one. Table 3.

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**October 3, 1:23am**

Gregs spech was a drnking gam. Im going to g make luv wit my wfe.

**To: SH**

**October 3, 1:36am**

.stil got it

**To: SH**

**October 3, 10:18am**

Jesus, I really hope this isn't Mycroft.

**To: SH**

**October 3, 11:11am**

11:11...make a wish.

**To: SH**

**October 3, 11:12am**

Mary taught me that. Does it work?

**To: SH**

**October 3, 11:11pm**

Want to know what I wished for?

**To: SH**

**October 3, 11:13pm**

God, my wife is beautiful. Never mind: all my wishes have already come true.

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**October 4, 11:11am**

Wish you were here to see them, Sherlock.

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**December 17, 3:16pm**

I'm going to be a father.

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**December 24, 9:31pm**

Never mind.

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**December 25, 9:14am**

Never mind! :)

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**December 25, 6:45pm**

Merry Christmas, Sherlock.

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**January 9, 7:59pm**

How much longer are you going to make me wait?

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**February 19, 6:14pm**

Mary thinks she's fat. She's hardly showing.

**To: SH**

**February 19, 6:16pm**

I'm the one who's gotten fat.

**To: SH**

**February 19, 6:17pm**

You should see for yourself.

**To: SH**

**February 19, 6:18pm**

I'm morbidly obese.

**To: SH**

**February 19, 6:21pm**

I'm kidding, of course.

**To: SH**

**February 19, 6:32pm**

I'm not that fat.

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**March 1, 5:35pm**

I joined Weight Watchers...online. Don't tell.

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**March 23, 1:58am**

fck lestrade

**To: SH**

**March 23, 12:33pm**

My head hurts.

**To: SH**

**March 23, 12:40pm**

I'm going to be a dad. I need to quit this god-forsaken lifestyle of drinking and drugs.

**To: SH**

**March 23, 12:41pm**

Especially the crack cocaine.

**To: SH**

**March 23, 3:02pm**

Sherlock, I could have actually been doing drugs. A lot of drugs. So many drugs.

**To: SH**

**March 23, 3:06pm**

Wait...I would be slimmer if I were on cocaine. Probably. Clever bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**April 1, 9:56am**

HELP THERE'S A GIANT HOUND IN MY LIVING ROOM IT ATE MARY IT'S GOING TO KILL ME HEEELLLLP!

**To: SH**

**April 1, 12:01pm**

April Fools.

**To: SH**

**April 1, 12:02pm**

Obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**May 15, 12:01am**

Happy birthday.

**To: SH**

**May 15, 2:30pm**

[text]

**To: SH**

**May 15, 4:14pm**

[text]

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**May 16, 11:44am**

[text]

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**May 29, 11:11am**

[text]

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**June 13, 6:17pm**

[text]

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**July 12, 10:17am**

You back in England yet?

**To: SH**

**July 12, 10:20am**

Okay, now Mary's fat.

**To: SH**

**July 12, 10:22am**

Just in the one area, though.

**To: SH**

**July 12, 10:29am**

Actually, it's quite impressive.

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**July 13, 12:45pm**

(1/2) You really, really would like her. Mary is the brightest girl: she's a teacher, you know. Elementary, but the kids just adore her. Particularly good in the sciences, she took a Masters in microbiology at school. Would have bec...

**To: SH**

**July 13, 12:45pm**

(2/2) ...ome a Doctor, if it weren't for her passion for children. Imagine: two Doctor Watsons?

**To: SH**

**July 13, 12:46pm**

You should meet her.

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**July 14, 3:37pm**

It's a perfectly healthy baby...we opted out of hearing the gender just yet. Mary wants to be surprised.

**To: SH**

**July 14, 3:40pm**

Picked Mary's due date. August 27. Want to come?

**To: SH**

**July 14, 3:41pm**

I always thought you'd make a dreadful, bizarre godfather.

**To: SH**

**July 14, 3:43pm**

Want to prove me wrong?

**To: SH**

**July 14, 3:44pm**

I really don't know why I still text you.

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**July 28, 4:14am**

Goodbye, Sherlock.

* * *

><p><strong>To: SH<strong>

**August 6, 5:51pm**

I know this isn't you, but please help. Mary's water broke. I'm in Windsor.

**To: SH**

**August 6, 5:53pm**

Called the ambulance. Something's wrong. She can't open the door. She's locked inside.

**To: SH**

**August 6, 5:56pm**

I called Lestrade.

**To: SH**

**August 6, 5:59pm**

Ambulance can't get in. There's a fire outside the building.

**To: SH**

**August 6, 6:03pm**

She says there's someone knocking down the door. It's not Lestrade.

**To: SH**

**August 6, 6:04pm**

It's one of Moriarty's men, isn't it?

**To: SH**

**August 6, 6:04pm**

I can't lose her, too. And I can't lose my baby.

**To: SH**

**August 6, 6:05pm**

Sherlock Holmes, please. Just one more miracle. Let me ask for one more.

**To: SH**

**August 6, 6:17pm**

Goodbye, Sherlock.

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:17pm**

It's a girl. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:18pm**

Mary fainted. Don't worry, she'll be fine, we're on our way to the hospital. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:19pm**

John? -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:22pm**

Answer your phone. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:25pm**

Don't do this. Don't have done this. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:26pm**

It was Moriarty's man, Moran. He's gone now. Mary is safe. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:31pm**

Answer your bloody phone, John! -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:32pm**

I'm sorry. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:33pm**

Your wife needs you. Your daughter needs you. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:34pm**

I need you. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:34pm**

You're right, she is beautiful. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:35pm**

So's your little girl. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:35pm**

I'm coming to find you. Don't be dead. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:36pm**

I'm so sorry. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:36pm**

Just please don't be dead. -SH

**To: SH**

**August 6, 6:37pm**

How do you like it, then?

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:40pm**

Rotten bastard. -SH

**To: JW**

**August 6, 6:41pm**

Congratulations. -SH


	2. Author's Notes

Damn all of you and your incredibly sweet reviews and encouragement. Of course you all inspired me to continue the story. To finish it? We'll see.

Anyways, it's called "Clearing the Rubble" and it's on my profile now. Shoot me a review for this story and that one!


End file.
